Revenge
by Miles Geerhart
Summary: It's Ryan's 17th birthday, and Caleb and Julie have decided to throw a surprise party. Before the candles are blown out, Ryan's party turns into a fight for survival. Someone is stalking the Cohens and the Nichols. Ryan wants to know who it is.
1. Happy Birthday, Ryan!

A/N I do not own The O.C.—I just enjoy taking it out to romp in the sun and make certain it's back before dark. The story takes place after The Brothers Grim.

Revenge

Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday, Ryan!

The alarm clock sounded like a 747 was about to make a landing when it went off at 7 am. Something moved underneath the covers, and a hand snaked out and slammed the defenseless clock to the floor. It remained there, silent. The pool house was once again silent. Under the covers, Ryan Atwood maneuvered into a better position and closed his eyes, while in the back of his mind, he wondered why his alarm clock had gone off. Wasn't today Saturday? What if it was Friday and he was late for school?

"This is so not a pretty picture," a youthful voice intoned, causing Ryan to flip open the covers enough to see his foster brother, Seth Cohen, lounging against the wall, staring at him intently. He brought the covers over his head, slowly closing his eyes. If Seth was still home, then it had to be Saturday. Ryan willed sleep to overtake him, but he knew it wasn't going to come. Not if Seth had anything to say about it. Again Ryan peeked out from under the covers and noted Seth was still wearing the same grey sweatpants and red "Life Sucks" t-shirt he'd worn to bed the night before.

"Go away, Seth," Ryan intoned, hoping his voice sounding threatening. But given he was still half asleep and the fact that Seth wasn't going to let him go back to sleep, Ryan decided to tempt fate and snuggled deeper under the covers. "No one is home." Ryan allowed himself to smile, even if nobody could see it. In the year and a half since coming to live with the Cohen's, he had learned it was sort of neat to have a brother around.

Seth snorted decisively, pushing his lanky body away from the wall. "Negative on that," he stated, grabbing the blankets and yanking them off Ryan partially clothes body. "The parental units insist on the presence of the one who was birthed on this day so long ago."

Ryan sat up, giving Seth the patented Ryan Atwood side-long look. "Seth, don't say birthed."

Seth nodded and flopped down on the bed next to Ryan. "Mom told me that I would be disowned and disinherited if I so much as peeked into the house and you weren't with me." He turned to Ryan and ruffled his hair. "Happy seventeenth Birthday, bro!"

Ryan smiled. Since becoming a member of the Cohen household, he had quite yet come to terms with being called "bro", "brother", or "son", a word Sandy used quite frequently. Last year, when he celebrated his birthday, it was a subdued event, as he was still trying to find his place within the Cohen family where he fit best. Over the past year, his life had become more normal—or at least better, then it had been when he left Chino. Lately he'd been trying to find a way to show Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth how grateful he was to be here and to thank them for everything they'd done for him. Only one truly idea had come to mind—actually there were two, but as far as he was concerned, they counted as one. Pretending to be upset with Seth, Ryan moved quickly and tackled the dark-haired boy, pinning him down on the bed. "Gotcha!" Ryan started tickling Seth, knowing he wouldn't last long and would be laughing and crying and yelling "Uncle!" in a matter of minutes. Sure enough, Seth was laughing and squirming, and neither of them noticed the figure standing in the pool house door, watching them, grinning.

"Ahem."

Ryan was the first to look around and see Sandy, his arms crossed and a silly-looking grin on his handsome face. "If you two are finished jumping around on the furniture, your mother is waiting patiently in the house."

Still laughing, Ryan released Seth, who quickly copped the "innocent one" attitude. "I was attacked, Dad," he complained half-heartedly.

"You set my alarm for 7 am," Ryan retorted. "Turn-about is fare play."

Sandy gestured to Seth. "You. Inside." Looking at Ryan, he added, "I'll tell Kirsten that you're getting ready." Sandy turned to leave, but stopped and turned around. grinning widely. "Seth wasn't the one who set your alarm. I did it."

Ryan's face must have registered genuine surprise, as Seth started laughing. He started to follow his dad, glancing back, throwing Ryan a mock look of anger. "Told you I didn't do it!" Ryan knew what Seth was thinking: there was to be a wrestling rematch very soon in the future. "I did, however, suggest the 7am time. The parents wanted a more reasonable time…like 10am, but I talked them into seven." Seth grinned and quickly scooted out the door as a pillow zeroed in on where he'd been standing. Still shaking his head and wondering what was going on—it had something to do with it being his birthday--Ryan got off the bed and quickly got it made up. Then he headed into the bathroom and showered. Ten minutes later, Ryan was dressed in his jeans, a white t-shirt, and favorite black boots. He crossed the patio and entered the main house though the dining room doors. The appetizing smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes wafted through the early morning breeze.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ryan!" Kirsten, followed by Sandy, and finally Seth (who was now showered and dressed) jumped up from behind the kitchen island, grinning and laughing. Kirsten came over and hugged Ryan. Sandy was next. Then Seth ambled over, holding out his hand. Before Ryan could shake it, Seth enveloped him in a hug. Not being one to often show his emotion, Ryan was feeling hot tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, Sandy came to his rescue with coffee in his favorite green mug. Quickly Ryan took a gulp, momentarily scolding his mouth. At least he avoided making a fool out of himself. Kirsten linked her arm with Ryan's, guiding him to the formal dining room. When Ryan entered the room, he stared at the array of food laid out.

"Sandy and Seth got up early and cooked your favorites," Kirsten said, clearing enjoying her roll as hostess.

"Looks good," Ryan replied. He cast a side-long look. "You didn't--,"

Kirsten laughed and held up a glass of orange juice. "I poured the juice and made coffee. That's all. I swear. I didn't want to be the one to spoil your birthday."

Ryan smiled. It was one thing to say Kirsten couldn't cook; it was another to hear her openly admit it.

Sandy slapped his hands together and rubbed them briskly. "Well, gang, the food is getting cold, so did in." Since they rarely ate in the formal dining room, the foursome took their normal kitchen table seating pattern: Ryan across from Kirsten, who was next to Sandy. Seth sat opposite his father.

"So what are your plans today, boys?" Kirsten asked a few minutes later.

Ryan shrugged and looked over at Seth. "Didn't really have anything planned," he replied. "Maybe go to the pier with Summer and Marissa." Ryan felt himself flush when he mentioned Marissa's name. It felt good to back together again. During the past year, everyone lives had been on a roller coaster, that maybe things would be quieter now that spring was heading into summer. Taking advantage of the lull in conversation, Ryan looked quickly around the table at the three of the four most important people in his life. He allowed himself a slight smile. This was going to be a birthday he'd remember forever.

I really enjoy watching The O.C. and reading the fanfic. Some really good writing. I hope you enjoy the read and please R/R. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Who Doesn't Like Surprises?

A/N I don't have the funds to own something as fragile and decent as The O.C., but then again, that's what dreams and fanfiction are for. Right? Enjoy new extra-long chapter and much, much thanks for the reviews! I will try not to fail any of you. Chapter 3 coming soon!

Revenge

Chapter 2 – Who Doesn't Like Surprises?

Ryan and the Cohen's lingered longer then usual over breakfast, drinking coffee and engaging in normal family banter. Thinking of his gift to the family, the longer they put off opening presents, gave Ryan more time to think and re-think his plan. At last, though, Kirsten announced it was time to into the den. Ryan started clearing the table, but Kirsten shooed him off and had Seth help her. For the second time that morning, Seth leveled a glare at Ryan. Ryan raised his coffee cup and smiled. Seth curled his lip half-heartedly. Kirsten was the last one to come into the den, carrying a tray of coffee and small bite-size scones. Everyone groaned good-naturedly.

"Stop fussing, honey: Sandy said, grabbing her by the wrist and gently lowering her into his lap. "It's time to give Ryan our undivided attention." He wiggled his busy eyebrows and kissed Kirsten on the cheek. Seth yelped and dived behind a couch pillow, while Ryan covered his face, peeking out between his fingers. Glancing at Seth, they both cleared their throats loudly, causing Kirsten to jump and turn a couple shades of red. Sandy just grinned. "Okay, okay," he laughed. "Seth, you look like you're ready to fly right out of here. You can be the first to give Ryan his present."

Seth practically dived over the back of the sofa, coming back up with a rectangular box wrapped in fluorescent green paper in his grasp. An envelop of nearly the same shade of green lay on top. "Happy Birthday, Ryan."

Ryan accepted the gift with a grateful grin. Even after living with the Cohen's this past year or so, it was still somewhat new to him to have people pay attention to him. Carefully he started to gently tear the paper in the areas where there was tape, until Seth coughed rather loudly.

"Uh, Ry," Seth spoke up. "I think the idea is for you to rip the paper off." Ryan looked at Seth, then did just that, revealing a plain box. Carefully he removed the lid, his eyes going wide as he took notice of the contents. Ryan turned to Seth, grinning broadly.

"What is it, Ryan?" Kirsten asked. She was still sitting in Sandy's lap, sipping coffee.

Gently Ryan lifted two comic books sheathed in plastic with one hand and a spiral notebook in the other. "First editions of Superman and Batman. Thanks Seth!" He looked at the spiral notebook, reading the wording on the cover: "Seth Cohen and Ryan Atwood's North American Pancake Tour. This is awesome, Seth. Thanks."

Seth was obviously pleased at Ryan's reaction. "Read it later," he instructed in a stage whisper, casting a furtive glance at Kirsten and Sandy, trying not to grin. "The 'rents might object to the colorful language…I mean the bright pictures."

Ryan chuckled and set the box contain the book and comic books on the coffee table.

"I'm next," Sandy declared. "Ryan, I know how much you've been wanting a new computer, so Kirsten and I have gone one better. Actually, Seth you're included in this, since we think you will benefit from this, too. Both of your are getting new laptop computers and Microsoft Tablets, each with a state of the art satellite modems, so you don't need to carry the laptops to school everyday."

Kirsten chimed in. "With the satellite modems, you can take the Tablets to school and be able to access your homework on your laptop."

"Awesome, dude!" Seth yelped.

Ryan grinned. "Thanks guys," he said shyly. His current laptop had contacted a virus that erased his entire hard drive and with it, the chemistry paper that had taken a good month to write. Just last week, he had commented to Seth that he wished he could just leave his laptop at home. With the Microsoft Tablet, he could do just that.

Kirsten stood up, setting down her coffee cup. "Last but not least," she said, coming to sit beside Ryan on the sofa. "How would you like to work as an intern architect with me this summer at the Newport Group?"

Ryan blinked several times, not sure if he heard Kirsten correctly. "You mean a job? With you? At the Newport Group?"

Kirsten laughed. "Yes, that about covers it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious, Ryan," Kirsten said, her voice taking on a business tone. "Your help on getting the remodel done ahead of schedule was invaluable. Not to mention that the job was done weeks ahead of schedule. If you hadn't pointed out the mistakes Archie's crew was making, they would have cost more time and money. So, yes, honey, I am serious."

Unsure on how to respond, Ryan merely grinned and uttered, "Thanks." He looked at Sandy and Seth, both of who were grinning. In a stronger tone, he said, "Thanks, Kirsten. I won't let you down."

Kirsten regarded her foster son---hell, _Ryan_ was her son as far as she was concerned---with unabashed fondness. "Honey, this isn't a test. I've seen what you can do; witnessed your talents. I want to give you the opportunity to put that knowledge to use."

"Thank you." Ryan's voice fell to a whisper, feeling that more then a little certain that his gift to the Cohen's was the right one. It had nothing to do with money or gifts; it had to do with respect and trust. Even after a rocky first few months after he came to live with them, they had shown nothing but respect and treated him as a person with a mind of his own.

"There's another present," Seth piped up, not one for long mushy moments. "But you'll have to open it when Marissa—"

"SETH!" Sandy and Kirsten shouted so that even Ryan jumped. "Why don't you get everyone more coffee." Kirsten suggested patiently.

Ryan decided it was time for him to speak up, before he lost his nerve. As Seth poured coffee in everyone's cup, Ryan said, "Guys, I have a birthday present that I want to give to the three of you." Kirsten glanced at her husband and gave a slight shrug of her slender shoulders. "Ryan, this is your birthday."

"I know," Ryan spoke quickly, a sign that he was nervous. "But I wanted to give you something in return for everything you've done for me. Actually, it's more of a question."

Noting the serious look on Ryan's face, Sandy spoke up. "What is it, Ry?"

Gauging his words, Ryan started speaking. "Since you and Kirsten are already my legal guardians, I was wondering if…if…I could…well you know…from now on call you Mom and Dad?"

Kirsten quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. The silence was heavy, and Ryan sensed he had made a mistake. He stood up and started towards the kitchen, hoping to make it to the pool house and disappear. How could he have been so stupid? Sure it was one thing for Seth to always refer to him as a brother; maybe Sandy and Kirsten didn't want to take the legal guardianship to the point of having him calling them Mom and Dad. He hadn't even made it out the patio doors before Kirsten was standing next to him, her arms embracing him in a warm hug. "Ryan, I can't think of a gift I'd like more then to have you call me Mom." She gazed at him, her eyes wet. Sandy joined them, shaking Ryan's hand. "I'll second that, but I think you had better call me Dad," Sandy quipped. "The neighbors might think something is strangely wrong with this family." In a more serious tone, he added, "Your Mom and I are honored at your request."

Not one being touched, let alone hugged, Ryan allowed himself to be hugged by Sandy. For a moment, he let his head rest on the older man's shoulder.

"Thank you," Ryan whispered. "Dad."

"Cool! Seth yelled from the den. "That means I am no longer an only child."

Kirsten and Sandy regarded Ryan with comical winks. "Are you certain you want to have that for a brother?"

Ryan chuckled and nodded. "I've had his back for this long; I think I can handle him as a brother. Besides, I'm older. then he is."

Seth yelped. "Hey, that is no not fair. Ryan, does this mean that you're changing your name to Ryan Atwood-Cohen?" For an answer, Ryan, Kirsten, and Sandy descended on the dark-haired youth in what became a full, all-out family wrestling match. The word "Uncle!" was shouted several times, but went unheeded. Only the shrill of the phone caused everyone to stop. Sandy, the closest to the cordless handset, picked up the unit, noting with a frown that the caller ID said PRIVATE.

"Hello?" He looked in turn at his family. "Hello?" Shrugging, he clicked off the phone and set it down. "Nobody there."

Kirsten stood up. "Must have been---," she started to say, but stopped as Bach's Minuet chimed from the kitchen. She reached for her purse on the counter and flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

At that moment, Ryan's phone went off, playing Death Cab For Cutie's Movie Script Ending. He hurried to answer it as Seth's phone rang out with Bloc Party's Positive Tension.

Ryan: "Hello/"

Seth: "Hello?"

A scream shattered the momentary silence, and all eyes turned towards Kirsten as she literally flung her phone across the room. One look at his wife's face---completely devoid of color---had Sandy by her side in a heartbeat, hugging her shaking body. Ryan and Seth were not far behind him. Kirsten turned her eyes, wide with fright, upwards to meet Sandy's concerned look. She glanced at Ryan and Seth as each flipped closed their phones. Ryan's face was furrowed in anger, while Seth's was pale. There was a clattering noise; Seth had let his phone slip out of his grasp onto the floor. Sandy was taking all this in, and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"He was laughing, Sandy," Kirsten replied to the unasked question.

"Who was it?"

Kirsten apparently didn't hear the question. "His laugh, it sounded so evil, almost mean." Sandy hugged her closer, as if he could erase the experience from happening. He looked at his sons'. "Who called you Seth? Ryan?"

Ryan's blue eyes, normally bright and docile-looking, appeared hardened as he replied, "Someone with a sick sense of humor telling me to enjoy my birthday while I'm still alive."

"Same here, Dad," Seth said in a voice barely above that of a whisper.

"He said 'Die Bitch'," Kirsten said. "Then he laughed again and hung up."

"The guy who called me asked if I was ready to be an only child," Seth spoke up, moving almost unseeingly closer to his parents. Ryan remained where he was.

Sandy, normal an easy-going kind of guy, drew his heavy brow into deep furrows and looked at his family. Releasing Kirsten, he reached for the cordless. "I'm calling the police. This doesn't sound like a practical joke. Check your phones; see if there is a number that they might be able to trace."

Ryan checked his. "No number. Says PRIVATE."

"So does mine," Seth chimed in. Before Kirsten could move, her phone shrilled again from its resting place against the far wall near the kitchen table. Apparently it had survived its unscheduled flight across the room. Four pairs of eyes turned in the direction of the sound. Nobody moved to answer it. Being the closest, Ryan bent over and picked it up. The caller ID read Caleb Nichols. "It's your father, Kirs—Mom," Ryan said, handing her the phone and noting that her hands were shaking. At hearing the word "mom", Kirsten gave him a tentative smile. She flipped open the phone. "Hello? Dad?"

"Dad?" Julie Cooper-Nichols voice sounded shocked for a second. "It's Julie, Kiki." Kirsten cringed inwardly at the use of her father's nickname for her. She like it when he called her Kiki; it grated on her nerves when Julie used it. "Kiki, can you hear me? You sound out of breath. Did I catch you and Sandy playing games?" Julie's voice took on a tone that reminded Kirsten of what a used car salesman. Greasy, oily. Nauseating.

"I'm fine, Dad," Kirsten spoke a little louder. "Meeting? I think I have it in my briefcase. Hold on." Holding the phone against her shoulder, she said in a whisper, "I'll be right back." Quickly she hurried from the room towards the den.

"Dad?" Julie squeaked with confusion. "Kiki, it's me, Julie."

"I know," Kirsten said, wishing she could once again throw the phone, this time into the Pacific Ocean. She willed herself to relax. "Ryan was in the room when you called. I had to think of something that would get me away to talk and not have him overhear us. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to touch base with you about the party," Julie gushed. "Ryan doesn't suspect anything does he?"

"No. He doesn't suspect a thing. We should be there shortly. He just finished opening his presents."

"That sounds nice. Well, got to jet; have some last minute things to take of before the birthday boy gets here. Thank you, Kiki, for letting me and Caleb give Ryan this surprise party. We really want him to feel like he a part of this family."

_Ryan has always been a member of this family since the first day Sandy brought him home from Juvie_, Kirsten said to herself, recalling how Julie practically begged her to allow her to throw Ryan a surprise party. Then, and now, Kirsten wondered why her father's wife was doing it. It couldn't be because she like Ryan. Far from it. It was common knowledge to most of Newport that Julie thought Ryan beneath her and not good enough to date her daughter and live in Newport. Maybe she was trying to turn over a new leaf.

"I'll see you soon, Kiki," Julie said and hung up, leaving Kirsten staring at the phone. No, Julie was giving this party for Julie and nobody else.


	3. The Party

A/N I don't have the funds to own something as fragile and decent as The O.C., but then again, that's what dreams and fanfiction are for. Right? Many, many thanks for the reviews! I will try not to fail any of you. Chapter 4 coming soon!

To KC-chick: Valid question…just ask yourself who is Kirsten's father?

Revenge

Chapter 3 – The Party

Ryan and Kirsten worked together in silence cleaning up the kitchen while Seth sat in the den and played Xbox. No conversation took place; only quick glances at one another. Kirsten was especially guilty at this, her blue-grey eyes seeking out Ryan, then moving to Seth, then back to Ryan. Several times, Ryan had looked at her and caught her watching him. He knew she was worried about her two boys. He was worried about them all, too.

Sandy entered the kitchen, his face composed, his face appearing a bit more relaxed then when he left to call the police 30 minutes earlier. Both Ryan and Kirsten stopped what they were doing. "What did the police say, Sandy?" she asked, watching as Seth wandered into the kitchen and take a seat at the bar.

"The police are going to pull the phone records for all three your phones'," Sandy replied, pouring himself some coffee. "See if they can't trace the origin of the calls." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "They've also recommended 24 hour security for the house and all of us." Kirsten dropped the plate she was holding, not batting an eye as it crashed on the floor, having gone unnoticed.

"Is that really necessary, Sandy?" she questioned, her tone bordering on tense anger. Ryan and Seth remained silent., but that didn't keep them from casting furtive glances at once another and their parents. Sandy approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea, honey. Given the fact all three of you received what is known in the legal world as harassing and potentially threatening

phone calls. I called a friend of mine who deals in security of this nature. He'll be here tomorrow first thing in the morning." He kissed his wife's forehead. "I want you all to at least hear what he has to say." Sandy's face hardened. "I want to know you and the boys are okay, especially if I'm not around." He quickly erased the concern on his face—more so as an attempt to regain some, if not all, of the cheerfulness from earlier. No, he would be concerned about his family and their safety, but he was damned if he was going to let some jackass practical joker spoil Ryan's special day. "Ry, I think there is one more present for you. Wait there." Ryan watched his dad disappear, then return moments later, carrying what looked to be a small book. He handed the object to Ryan. It was a DVD. Across the white cover was written:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYAN!

FRIENDS ALWAYS,

Luke, Anna, & Lindsey

Below this were signed pictures of Luke Ward, Anna Stern, and Lindsey Gardner. "Play, it, son," Sandy suggested, relishing the feelings he felt using the word "son" when talking to Ryan. He watched as Ryan walked into the den and popped the DVD into the player and switched on the big screen TV. Moments later, Barbra Streisand's "The Way We Were" filled the room, accompanying candid pictures of Luke, Anna, and Lindsey when they lived in Newport. There was a fade out, then Luke Ward, Marissa's ex and now a close friend to her and Ryan, appeared on the screen. He was sitting in the living room of his dad's house in suburban Portland, Oregon, dressed in a white jersey. He was sweating and his hair was matted against his head. "Hey, Chino! Happy birthday, dude. Hope everything is going good for you and everyone. Dad and Nick are doing well. In fact, Nick has moved in with us. He's pretty cool. Oh, and the school board here is looking at the possibility of having a windsurfing club. Cool, huh? Well, I don't want to hog this entire DVD. Dad said to tell you hi and happy birthday, and to let you know that I'll be coming down to the OC this summer. Looking forward to it, Chino." The screen faded to black. The words Anna Stern, Pittsburgh, PA filled the screen, opening on the ethereal face of Anna herself. "Hey, Ryan. Happy birthday greetings. I miss all of you; the emails and photos just don't seem to cover how I miss everyone. I'm so glad Marissa suggested this birthday DVD card. Everything is really great here. Have a supper day and tell Seth, Summer, the Cohens, everyone that I miss them." She gave a flirty wave. "Bye!"

The screen immediately changed color, and Lindsey Gardner, Kirsten's half-sister, appeared on the screen, smiling. "Hi, Ryan. Hi, Kirsten, Sandy, and Seth." Lindsey gave a nervous wave. I hope you and everyone are well out there in the OC. Chicago's fun, but is it cold…colder then I remember." She laughed. "So, Ryan, it's your birthday. Wish I was there to say hi personally. I bet it's warm there. I'm looking forward to visiting this summer. I can't wait to you all. Take care, and happy birthday, Ryan." As the music swelled, a series of montages crossed the screen featuring pictures of Ryan, Seth, Marissa, Summer, Luke, Sandy, and Kirsten. As the presentation faded to black for good, Ryan got up and switched off the DVD player and TV. No one need ask if he liked the birthday DVD—the grin on his handsome face said it all.

"Happy birthday, honey," Kirsten said, hugging him. She held the hug a moment longer, then said, "Alright. We're running late."

"Late for what?' Ryan asked, frowning.

Sandy came up behind him. "You let us worry about that. "We leave in 20 minutes."

Eighteen minutes later, the Cohens were piled into Kirsten's Range Rover and Sandy, in the driver's seat, was backing down the driveway. It was going to be a fifteen minute drive to Pacific Heights, where Julie and Caleb lived. Sandy glanced at Kirsten, who shook her head slightly, knowing what her husband was asking. So far, Ryan didn't suspect a thing.

A few minutes later, Kirsten moaned and slapped her forehead. "Damn! I forgot that Dad wanted me to pick up some papers he had on the Gentry Estates. He's leaving for New York tomorrow." She turned to Sandy. "Could we swing by there? It will only take a minute or two." She turned towards the back seat, where Ryan and Seth were sitting. She smiled at Ryan. "You don't mind, do you, honey?"

"Sure. No problem."

They pulled up to the gatehouse for the Nichols mansion. Sandy spoke with the guard on duty and was waved through. He parked in front of the stone steps and turned off the engine. Everyone got out of the car and entered the mansion. "Dad?" Kirsten called. "Julie? That's funny. No one seems to be home. I'll just get those papers in Dad's study. Be just a minute." Kirsten hurried off and Ryan, Sandy, and Seth headed for the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, causing Seth to collide into him.

"Happy Birthday, Ryan!" There, standing and jumping about, were Marissa and Summer, each wearing a pointed red and green birthday hat and blowing paper horns. Julie and Caleb, more sedate-looking, stood off to the side of the room and surveyed the scene. Julie was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and Caleb? Well, he was Caleb, standing there, taking in the scene before him, but there was a slight smile on his stone features. Ryan had to take another look to be certain he was in the correct house. As far as he knew, Julie didn't like him and Caleb hadn't been exactly cheering him on since he came to live with the Cohens. With a mischievous grin, he wondered what these to adults would say when they learned of his birthday gift to Kirsten and Sandy. His parents and Seth soon joined the festivities, causing Ryan to roll his eyes, but he obediently allowed Kirsten—his mom---to put a brightly-colored birthday hat on his head.

Julie, ever the hostess, made sure everyone had a drink. Ryan, Seth, Marissa, and Summer were permitted one glass of champagne, something that didn't sit well with Kirsten. Julie clapped to get the rooms attention. :Okay, let's have Ryan open his gifts, then we will adjourn to the patio for a home BBQ." From a nearby table, she took several expertly wrapped packages and brought them to Ryan. "These are from Caleb and myself, Marissa, and Summer." Then, before anyone knew what was happening, she bent down and kissed Ryan on the cheek.

_Who are you and what have you done with the real Julie Cooper-Nichols?_ Ryan asked himself silently. He wondered if he had gone to some nightmarish birthday hell without knowing what he'd done. But hearing his girl friend's name, he just looked up and found her smiling at him. He returned the smile. Next he set about opening the gifts. The first one was from Caleb and Julie. As he unwrapped it, Ryan heard a tinkling sound. When he opened the little box, he founds two identical gold key rings—each one bearing the letter "A" and a key. Ryan looked at Caleb, but it was Julie that spoke. "They belong to the set of Jet Skis we got you. They're at the marina, next to out yacht. We can all go out for a afternoon sail. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Awesome!" Seth crowed, much to the dismay of his mother. "Dad," she started to say. "I thought----," she fell silent, clamping her mouth closed. She wasn't going to say it. To say what she wanted to say to her father would only create hard feelings and ruin Ryan's birthday. This was her son's day. Family "discussions" could wait for awhile. She watched Ryan open another gift, this one from Summer. It was a framed picture of himself and Marissa, taken at the beach the summer before. He looked over at Summer and smiled. "Thanks, Sum. I'll put this on the nightstand in the pool house."

"You're welcome, Chino."

The last gift was from Marissa, and Ryan had purposely left it for last. Inside the box were several music CD's from his favorite bands, four DVD movies, and three new Xbox games. Ryan got up and gave Julie a hug, followed by a nearly wrist-breaking hand shake with Caleb. He gave a Summer a hug and a peck on the cheek. Then he hugged Marissa. "Thanks for the birthday DVD and the cd's and stuff." Lowering his voice to a near whisper, he added, "I love you." Marissa hugged him tighter. "I love you, too."

Sorry it's taken me so long to get Chapter 3 up. I'm "red penning" my novel through yet a third editing phase. Poor thing; I think its nerves are shot. So please forgive and R/R. I'm looking at putting up Chapter 4 before I leave on vacation. Thanks again for the great reviews.


	4. All Hell Breaks Loose

A/N Chappy 4 is here! Sorry if it's sooo short. Have a lot of work to do before vacation. Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 3. Oh, and I don't own the OC. It followed me home one day and I just wanted to play with it. My parents told me I needed to find a home for it. Enjoy!

Revenge

Chapter 4 – All Hell Breaks Loose

_Crack!_

The sound filled the air for a brief nanosecond. Sandy, who was talking to Ryan, had started to sip his drink, when he stopped, feeling a sharpness in his right side. He lowered his glass, looking at Ryan, confused. Only when he glanced down at his stomach did his eyes go wide. Ryan followed is dad's gaze, saw the growing red spot. Suddenly Sandy's legs seemed to crumble and Ryan quickly caught him just as the realization hit him. _Someone was shooting at them!_

_Crack!_

"Get down!" Ryan commanded, seeing glasses and plates on the outdoor table become airborne. He glanced back at Sandy. Blood was pooling on the cement. "Some asshole is using us for target practice! Dad's been hit!" He glanced again at Sandy. "Some call the police! _Now!_"

"Sandy!" Kirsten's exited voice rang out.

"Dad!" Ryan recognized Seth's clipped tone.

As if in slow motion, Ryan watched his Mom and brother start moving in his direction.

_Crack!_

The plate glass window behind Kirsten exploded in a confetti of glass shards. There was a scream, and Ryan looked up to see Kirsten laying on the ground, Seth lying not far away. Both appeared to be unconscious and bleeding from unseen wounds.

_Crack!_

Ryan jerked as he felt the brief sensation—kind of like a bee sting—grip his left shoulder. He reached up and found it wet and sticky. He pulled his hand away as pain began to seer through his body. It was covered in blood! _He'd been shot! _Somehow, he managed to help Sandy to the ground before he felt his own strength seeping from his body.

_Crack!_

"Caleb!" Julie's hysterical voice rose above the confusion. Ryan quickly looked in the direction of Julie's voice and saw the older man lying motionless on the patio, Julie kneeling beside him.

"Julie, get down!" Ryan yelled, hearing his voice getting weaker. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a sudden movement at the door leading into the house—_Marissa!_

_Crack!_

The potted palm tree not five feet in from of Marissa blew apart into nothing. Marissa let out a bloodcurdling scream fell to the cement. "Marissa!" Ryan felt his whole body go cold. "Marissa!"

Who in the hell was shooting at them. The question seemed almost laughable, as Ryan tried to remain conscious. He tried to get to them all---Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Marissa, Julie, even Caleb---but there was nothing he could do. He sank to the ground and blacked out.


	5. Aftermath

A/N Chapter 5 has arrived! Sorry I took longer to get it done and up. Work, family stuff, and possible career advancement are my only excuses. Me bad! I promise not to take so long to post the next chapter. Thanks for the cool and encouraging and interesting reviews. Enjoy yourselves! As always, I wish I owned The O.C., but my checking account couldn't handle the pressure. So I'll just play with it from time to time.

The O.C. Revenge

Chapter 5 – Aftermath

Summer peered through what used to be the big plate glass window looking out onto the patio. Most of the window was gone, leaving sharp fragments around the perimeter edge. A considerable amount of glass lay on the patio and inside carpet. It also outlined the seven bodies lying motionless on the ground: Seth, Kirsten, Sandy, Marissa, Ryan, Julie, and Caleb. Summer felt faint. _Oh, God!_ She screamed in her mind, clutching her mouth, certain she was about to lose her lunch. _They're all dead!_ She started shaking and tears rolled down her face. _No,_ another voice inside her challenged. _They are not dead! You need to get help. Now! Remember your first-aid training and CPR training you learned at summer camp._ "I was like, oh, 12," Summer replied aloud to no one in particular. "And my training was centered around drowning victims. But her mind was already applying what she remembered to the situation at hand. Make sure the victim was breathing. Summer went from one person to the other and felt for a pulse. Each and one had a pulse, all faint, but, hey, they were alive.

"Shock," Summer remarked, again aloud. A guttural moan reached her ears and caused her to look down. Marissa was stirring, her eyes fluttering to open. She tried to sit up, but fell back to the patio.

"Summer!" The voice was faint, but it reached Summer as of she had superhuman hearing. _Seth! _She rushed back to her boyfriend. He was unconscious again. A cell phone lay in his outstretched hand. He must have been trying to call for help. Grabbing the cell, Summer saw that, indeed, Seth had started dialing 911, but only got as far as 91. Pressing the 1, Summer heard a ring and a voice came on the line. "911 emergency. What are you reporting?"

"This is Summer Roberts. Somebody starting shooting at us and now everyone is bleeding and unconscious."

"Slow down, dear," the operator said, her tone of voice so calm it rattled Summer. "Where are you? Who's been shot?"

"I'm at the Nichol's estate in Pacific Heights," Summer replied. "There were several shots. Please send the police."

"Honey, please, I need you to remain calm," the voice at the end of the telephone said quietly with a lot of sugar on top. "Are you at the Nichol's home now? Who's been shot?"

Summer took the phone away from her ear and stared at it, wondering if she was in the middle of dreaming, and that this moron she was talking to really was a moron and clueless. Taking a deep breath, Summer attempted to reign in her breathing. "Okay, listen up, you ass hat. My name is Summer Roberts. There has been a shooting at the Nichol's home in Pacific Heights. As far as I can tell, everyone is alive, but there were several shots fired and there is a lot of blood. So please, take you thumb out of your ass for two seconds and get the police, the fire department---hell, get the god dammed fashion coordinator for the Academy Awards for all I care. _Just help me! My friends are hurt and bleeding!"_ With that, she closed the phone and tossed it aside. Hearing a groan behind her, she turned and saw Marissa in a sitting position, one hand pressed to the side of her face. "Coop!" She joined her friend. A quick check revealed only some minor bruises and scratches.

"Damn, my head hurts," Marissa said, looking around her in disbelief. Laying her eyes on Ryan's unmoving body, she tried to stand up, only to sit back down. Her head felt as it was going to explode. "Ryan! Oh, God, let him be alive!" She started crawling towards her boyfriend and nearly fainted at the sight of blood around Ryan's head. Pulling aside the coat that covered him, she spotted the gunshot wound in his shoulder. Immediately Marissa yanked off her pink cotton top, not caring that she was sitting there in her bra, and pressed the material gently to the wound to stop the bleeding. Somewhere off in the distance sirens wailed, coming closer. "It's going to be okay, Ryan," Marissa cooed in a whisper, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "You're going to be okay. I lost you once before, but I'm not going to lose you again."

Ryan felt nothing but intense pain as he swam through the thick blackness. He couldn't see any light, and he came to the conclusion that he was dead. _I can't be dead,_ he reasoned. _Not if I'm talking to myself and feeling pain. Besides, I think talking to one's self also means that you aren't dead. So, okay, if I'm not dead, what happened to me and where the hell am I?_ From somewhere out of the black void he found himself in, Ryan heard the murmur of voices. As they came seemingly closer, he tried to concentrate through the sea of darkness. One voice came through above all.

"Ryan, can you hear me? Please wake up." It was a girl's voice---a voice he knew very well and vowed never to forget. _Marissa!_ So he wasn't dead; not when he could hear the voice of an angel. Willing himself out of whatever this dark place was, Ryan could hear Marissa's voice clearly, and he used it as his proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. After what seemed to be an eternity, Ryan was able to force his eyes open, becoming aware he wasn't at home and that the pain he was feeling was quite real.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely, smiling up at Marissa's beautiful face.

"Hey yourself," she smiled, but she couldn't hide the fact she'd been crying.

"Where am I? What happened?" Ryan searched his pain-ladened mind for answers.

"You're in the hospital," Marissa replied, letting herself visibly relax as she gripped Ryan only unbandaged hand. She let her gaze flick to his left arm, heavily bandaged and resting on his chest.

Ryan sighed. "God, I feel like crap," he complained. He noticed the bandage on Marissa's right temple. Then he noticed the bruises and scratches. "What happened, 'Ris?"

Knowing she shouldn't get him excited, but also knowing he wouldn't stop asking questions until he received adequate answers, Marissa quickly and quietly told him about the birthday party and the shootings. Ryan face registered nothing at first, then his eyes locked on Marissa's. "Where are Kirsten and Sandy? Is Seth okay? Is Julie and Caleb alright? Where is Summer?"

As if on command, the hospital room door opened and Summer slowly crept through it. "The police want to talk to Ryan when he wakes up," she whispered. She stopped short on spotting Ryan trying to sit up in bed and Marissa telling him not to move. "Oh my God, you're awake!" Her faced reddened, causing both Marissa and Ryan to chuckle. "I mean, you're awake. That's a good thing."

"If feeling like this means that I'm alive," Ryan started, then went into a cough spasm that lasted only a few seconds. "Then I would like to see what it's like to feel _really_ good." Another coughing spasm raked his body, and he was forced to lie back against the pillows. "Why do the police want to talk to me?" He took a deep breathe. "Where are my parents and Seth?" Ryan looked from Marissa's concerned look to Summer's and back to Marissa's. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me? They're okay, right? Did they catch whoever it was shooting at us?"

The veiled, pained look that transpired between the two girls didn't escape Ryan keen if somewhat drowsy mind. "What's happened? Please tell me they're okay; that everyone is okay!"

Silence.

_"God dammit!"_ Ryan exploded. _"Will someone please tell me what the hell is happening. Is my family alright?"_

"Perhaps I'm the best person to answer your questions," a quiet, but stern-sounding voice said from the doorway. Ryan's head snapped up. A tallish, thin man with silvery blond hair and glasses walked further into the room, pausing beside Ryan's bed. He matched the newcomers gaze with one of his patented Ryan Atwood stares. "And just who the hell are you?"

The man's demeanor changed, his face softened. "I'm Dr. Keith. I'm your attending physician during your stay here."

Ryan was still glaring at the doctor with his I-don't-trust-you look, when the doctor chuckled. "It sounds like you have a lot of questions. I'll try to keep my answers brief."

"Where are my parents and brother?"

"That would be the Cohens?"

Ryan nodded and found himself gripping Marissa's hand tighter. He loosened up and stole a look at his girlfriend. Marissa only smiled. _I'm here for you, Ryan, _her eyes seemed to say. _You needn't let go if you don't want to. I'm not going any where._

Dr. Keith consulted the chart he was holding. "Let's start with you, young man. You'll be happy to know that the bullet didn't do any permanent damage to your shoulder. You might experience some discomfort for awhile, but that should disappear in time. There is a good chance that you'll have some arthritic pain as you get older, but it may be minimal."

Ryan listened, silently yelling at the doctor that he didn't care about his shoulder. "What about my family? Are they alright?"

Dr. Keith consulted some papers on his chart. "Your father had surgery and is now in ICU. They were able to remove the bullet from his right pelvic area. They had to removed a small portion of his stomach. He lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be fine. He may walk with a slight limp, but there isn't anything that would interfere with his surfing."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Ryan smiled. Sandy loved his surfing. He lost count the number of times his dad tried to coax Ryan up at dawn and out on to the swells. Considering what had just happened, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea about taking Sandy up on his standing offer to teach him to surf. The memory of seeing Sandy go down and the pooling blood, made Ryan want to vomit and his body began to throb with pain. But he didn't have the luxury to think about himself. He had to know about Kirsten and Seth. "What about Mom? And Seth?" Again, the vivid memory of Kirsten and Seth practically walking into that exploding plate glass window. Those two memories he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Dr. Keith clearing his throat caused Ryan to snap out of his reverie and gaze up at the doctor. The physician's face looked grave. "Seth is fine. Just a few scratches and bruises. He's down the hall getting fixed up. Last I heard, he was demanding answers to the same questions you're asking."

"You're avoiding my question, Dr. Keith," Ryan intoned, mentally counting to ten to control his temper. "What about my Mom?"

"She's okay, physically. Truthfully, only time will tell. She suffered severe trauma to her face and to both eyes. She's in surgery now to remove glass shards. The leading optometrist in the Los Angeles area is with her now. Early estimated prognosis is that she has a 20 percent chance of gaining her normal vision. There is an equal chance, though, her vision could be somewhat impaired." Seeing the horrified look on Ryan's face (not to mention the loud gasps from Marissa and Summer), Dr. Keith was quick to add, "Try to understand, Ryan. This is just a best guess on her outcome. We'll have to wait until she recovers in ICU to know anything." He laid a hand on Ryan's good shoulder. "I'll ask Dr. Stevens to come up and see you. Would that be okay?"

Ryan nodded. He turned away from the doctor, Marissa, and Summer, willing himself not to shed the tears he knew were ready to flow. There was a chance that Kirsten could end up blind by the unexplained attack. Thoughts---many of them seeming to paint a bleak outcome---raced through Ryan's head. He started feeling dizzy, and had to lay his head back against the pillows. God, was it only a few hours ago that he was celebrating his birthday with friends and family and referring to Kirsten and Sandy as Mom and Dad? Suddenly, before he could stop it, another emotions eased it tendrils around his thoughts---who was responsible for all this? And why?

_Mom, Dad, Seth---all of you, I'm going to find out who did this. I promise. Their life won't be worth shit when I get down with them. _


	6. Insinuations

A/N First, let me say I'm sorry for taking so long to upload Chapter 6. It's been chaotic, with work and family, and I've not had much time to write. So, here is Chapter 6…hope you enjoy. Just a note: No claim to the OC, but rather a play date every other day.

The O.C. Revenge

Chapter VI – Insinuations

Ryan closed his Physics book with a hard slam, causing his brother, Seth, to jump. Realizing what he had done, Ryan glanced over and immediately relaxed. "Sorry."

Seth quirked a smile. "No problem, bro. I only jumped a couple of feet." Seth closed his own school book. "I was ready to give up an hour ago."

Ryan chuckled. "Mom and Dad were amazed that we both managed to bring up our grade point average from last semester, despite everything that was happening at the time." Ryan felt the same euphoric feeling he got when he talked about Kirsten and Sandy Cohen and referred to them as Mom and Dad. It still took some getting used to. Thinking about his parents brought his own thoughts to the events of the past couple of weeks. As if on cue, Ryan's left shoulder began to throb. He looked over at Seth. He knew the younger man was coping, but was he really? What about that remark about not jumping more then a foot or two when someone slams closed a book, or makes a loud noise? Ryan and Seth hadn't talked much about the sniper shooting at the Nichols house during Ryan 17th birthday party. Come to think of it, aside for the changes in the family's day-to-day routine, nobody had been up to talking about that day. Least of all Ryan himself, if truth be told. He rubbed his injured shoulder a little, thinking about how the doctor, during Ryan's last visit the other day, told him it was healing nicely. Ryan would have to wear a cast for awhile, and the arm needed to stay in a sling for a few more weeks. Ryan had pretty much gotten used to it and the general disruption it caused him during the day and night. Oh, who was he trying to fool? Everyone in the family was dealing with this tragedy the best way they knew how, and here he was feeling sorry for himself. He thought of Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, Summer, Marissa, Julie, hell, even Caleb. Everyone of them had been hurt in some way; he needed to move on, but how? Ryan rubbed his eyes. "I know the sniper shootings has everyone spooked, but do we really need bodyguards?"

"Bro, I think we tried having _that_ discussion with the 'rent units," came Seth's voice. Ryan started, not realizing he had spoken aloud. "Remember? Four alarm discussion ring any bells?"

Ryan nodded, remembering the conversation quite well. "Dad nearly grounded us."

"Considering what happened," Seth intoned. "We _are_ grounded. Or at least, until they catch the creep who did this."

"God help him or her," Ryan seethed under his breathe. Memories of that day flashed vividly through his mind. "If I get my hands on them, I'll--,"

"You will do nothing, Ryan." Sandy Cohen's voice said firmly behind him. "Absolutely nothing. Is that clear?" Ryan nodded and felt a hand clasp him on his good shoulder. Sandy pulled out a chair next to his son and gently lowered himself down. "This isn't a game, Ry. People we love and care about were hurt. Let the police handle it."

Ryan lowered his head, feeling ashamed at thinking about himself. His dad was right. With the exception of Summer (who was still acting way too cheerful) everyone at his party had been injured. He glanced at his cast, at the bruises and scratches on Seth's face, and his dad, sitting there with his leg in a cast and a cane propped against the table. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just feel so helpless, so isolated, all because some jerk off decided to use us as gophers in a shooting gallery." Ryan flicked his pencil onto the table and stretched, catching the veiled warning look in his father's eyes. "I know, I know. You don't have to say it, Dad."

Seth, who had been quiet since his father had joined them, spoke up. "Then let me say what it is I know we're both thinking: We need to get out of here!"

"Seth!" Sandy hissed, glancing behind him. Kirsten was resting in the living room, and this line of conversation was the last thing she needed. "Please don't be like this. We've discussed it. You and Ryan are free to come and go as you please---just so long as Burl is with you."

"Way to salt our game, Dad," Ryan said in an attempt to inject some humor into the conversation. "I think he means he'd like to go on a date with Summer _without_ a bodyguard two feet away, watching your every move." He took a chance that his words were having some effect on their father, and glanced up. "For that matter, so would I."

Sandy sighed and shifted around in the chair and adjusting his injured leg. Thank god he would be able to get this damn cast off sometime in the near future. It was all he could do to tolerate the cast, the cane, the limping, and the aches and pains. Like now for instance. Sandy closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. After a few moments, he opened them again, finding both his sons watching him with concern. "It's just a dull ache; nothing to worry about. Anyway, I know what your Mom and I are asking is a lot, but after what happened, can either of you blame us?"

Ryan and Seth looked at one another, and both nodded. "Guess we will be triple dating for awhile," Seth muttered.

"Triple dating?" Sandy asked.

"Myself and Marissa," Ryan explained. "Seth and Summer, and Burl and Sam."

"Sam?" Sandy faced looked confused. "Who is Sam?"

"One of the bodyguards Caleb hired," Ryan replied. He chuckled. "Actually, if you think about it, having two muscle-bound bodyguards driving you around isn't such a bad idea." With that, Sandy slowing got to his feet. "Then my work is done here," he said, smiling. "I'm just going to check on Kirsten, then head for bed. Don't stay up too late. You both have school in the morning."

"Yes, Daddy," Ryan and Seth replied simultaneously in high, child-like voices, earning a look of fond exasperation from their father. Seth stood up and gathered his books and papers. "I checked on Mom when I came down earlier. She was sleeping." Thinking about his Mom and how she was dealing with her temporary blindness, Seth regarded no one in particular when he said softly, "They really need to catch the asshole who did this to us."

Normally right about now, Sandy would have dished out a fatherly warning about language, but in the past two weeks, a few swear words had crept into the Cohen household and were overlooked. Besides, he'd been thinking the same thing. How he would love to spend two minutes in the same room with the creep who had done this…this injustice to his family and friends. No jury in the world would convict him. Sandy paused and turned around, limping back to the kitchen table, where he regarded his two sons for a moment. With a slight grin, he leaned down and kissed Ryan on his head and Seth on the forehead. "Don't stay up too late, guys. Sleep well." Both boys watched him as he limp away and disappeared into the living room.

Seth was the first to speak up. "I don't know about you, bro, but I do believe my dad…excuse me…our dad has actually mellowed these last couple of weeks. Funny, I don't know if I should be afraid or overjoyed." Ryan nodded and pushed back his chair, standing up. "I think I'll hit the sack, too."

"So soon?" Seth countered. "I thought we might tackle the new _Star Wars_ game for Xbox."

Ryan tried not to notice the crestfallen look on his brother; it tugged at his own. "Rain check, bro?" Seth nodded. "Maybe I'll give Summer a call."

"She's staying at Marissa's," Ryan reminded him. "Remember, her dad and step mom are in Europe for the summer."

Seth nodded again and shuffled out of the room, leaving Ryan feeling more guilt-ridden. Armed with school stuff, Ryan left the main house and headed for the peace and quiet of the pool house. He disabled the security system Sandy had installed a few days prior (with Kirsten's insistence) and opened the door. He tossed his stuff on his desk. Standing where he was, Ryan recalled the brief but determined conversation he's had with his parents about his staying in the pool house. Kirsten---bless her heart for caring---wanted Ryan to move into the main house. It had taken him nearly an hour to convince Kirsten and Sandy that he would be okay in the pool house. His argument has been based on the new safety measures done inside and outside the house: The new fence that surrounded the entire perimeter of the property, the gate at the end of the driveway, and the three bodyguards, Burl, Ernest, and Lee hired to watch over the family. All three acted as "chauffeurs" whenever someone needed to go somewhere. Burl had been designated "chauffer" for Seth and Ryan, driving them to school and back in the refurbished Range Rover. The vehicle (as well as Sandy's BMW) had been outfitted with bullet-proof glass and frame, and a new turbo engine. All brought on by Caleb Nichols. At first Sandy thought the man had finally gone off the deep end, but over the course of a few days, had relented and let Caleb board up his daughter's family. Thus the alarm system in the pool house.

With his good hand, Ryan stripped off his clothes, leaving on a T-shirt and boxers, turned off the light, and maneuvered under the covers in a way not to jar his slinged-up arm. The interior of the pool house took on an eerie glow as the lighted from the pool was refracted and bounced around by the gently moving water. Watching these rippling wiggles help Ryan fall asleep, letting his thoughts drift over the events of the past several days.

The two men---one dress in a shapeless grey suit and scuffed shoes; the other in a neater suit with polished shoes, stepped into the semi-dark room. They approached the bed and stared down at the young man lying there, his left arm in a cast. As if sensing he wasn't alone, Ryan snapped open his blue eyes, having heard them enter the room. He knew who they were and why they were here. "Mr. Atwood," the shorter, unkempt-looking of the two said. He fished inside his coat and flashed a badge. "I'm Detective Shubourne and this is my partner, Detective Carter." He indicated the younger man, who appeared to be in his mid twenties. We're from the Newport Police Department. We'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened. That is, if you're up to it."

Ryan shrugged. "Sure," he replied in a thick voice. He started coughing and Detective Carter took a cup on the bedside table and poured some water in it and brought it to Ryan. He drank a little and the coughing seemed to subside. "Thanks." Carter nodded. Ryan looked up at Detective Shubourne. "I don't know what I can tell you, detective."

Shubourne removed a notebook and pen from his coat pocket. He flipped through several pages. "Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

Ryan shook his head. Despite his own injuries and the misfortune of his family and friends, he'd been asking himself that very question. Numerous times. And the same answer always came up. He had no idea who the son of a bitch was that did this.

Detective Carter stepped forward. "We've talked to Miss Cooper, Miss Roberts, and your foster brother, Seth Cohen. They indicated they had no identity of the shooter."

"I doubt very much _anyone_ could know the answer," Ryan replied. Detective Shubourne shot the boy a quick frown. Ryan hadn't missed seeing it. "And why is that, Mr. Atwood?" The detective's voice took on a less friendlier tone.

"Because the shots came from the direction of the water," Ryan said, enjoying the look of defeat on the man's face, if only for an instance. He watched as the two detectives exchanged looks. "You're certain of that?" Detective Carter asked.

Ryan nodded, coughing and laughing at the same time. "Of course I'm sure. We were all at Caleb Nichol's house, for crying out loud. Do you think that just anybody could walk onto the grounds and start shooting up the place? Anyway, there was no other direction from which the shots could have come from, except the water."

"So you have no idea who would want to bring harm to you or your friends and family?" Detective Carter asked, casting a glance at his partner. "Can you think of anyone who might have had a grudge against you?"

Ryan laughed. "You think some nut was targeting me? For what? Getting an A plus on my History mid term?"

"What about Mr. Nichols?" Carter asked, seemingly to warm up to this line of questioning. _Warming up to what?_ Ryan asked himself. He looked at the two men. "So you think some one was out to get Mr. Nichols?" Ryan asked.

"We can't leave any stone unturned," Shubourne piped up. "What about Sandy Cohen?"

Ryan snapped his head around so sharp, he thought he had whiplash. His blue eyes blazed with fear and mistrust. "Why would you say that?"

"Maybe someone has a score to settle with him," Carter replied, seemingly please at Ryan's response at the mention of his father's name.

"Dad has been working at a private law firm for over a year now," Ryan said. "He's not been involved with the Public Defender's office since." Ryan's arm was beginning to throb, and he warily closed his eyes. Maybe if these numb nuts saw that he was in pain, they might get the hint and leave. He didn't like where their line of questioning was leading.

Detective Shubourne cleared his throat. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Atwood. If you think of anything that might be of some assistance to us, please call us. I'll leave my card on the table here."

Ryan purposely kept his eyes closed and his breathing shallow, so as to let them think he had fallen asleep. Only when he was certain the two dicks were gone did he give into a heavy sigh. He knew the detectives were doing their job, Ryan reasoned. But where did they get off assuming someone was targeting himself or his father? Maybe someone was out to get Caleb; after all, he did any a few enemies in Newport and beyond. I can see someone holding a grudge against him, Ryan said to himself, then chided himself for even thinking it. Caleb had been trying to get along with him for the past few months. Aloud and alone in the hospital room, Ryan said, "So I guess this means we're not stepping off of square one."


	7. A Scream In The Night

A/N First, let me apologize for taking so long to upload. My best friend's mother passed away two weeks ago and it's been an emotional time, since I've known both of them for over 20 years. I'm uploading Chapter 7 (at my friend's insistence), so here it is. As always, I wish I owned The O.C., but my checking account couldn't handle the pressure. So I'll just play with it from time to time.

The O.C. Revenge

Chapter 7 – A Scream In The Night

The piercing sound of an alarm and the high-pitched screaming woke Ryan out of a semi sleep. He lunged out of bed, his eyes staring around the darkened room, searching for the cause of the ruckus. Nothing. As he moved to one of the many windows in the pool house, he saw the main house was ablaze with lights. Something must have happened. He headed for the door, pausing just long enough to punch in the code to disarm the alarm system. The keypad starting blinking and Ryan knew he'd entered the wrong numeric code. _Damn,_ he thought angrily. _This thing's been in for over a week and I still can't remember the code._ He tried again. A shrill beep, followed by two short beeps indicated he had successfully turned off the alarm system. Ryan flung open the pool house door with his injured arm, still wrapped in a soft cast, and ran towards the main house and throwing open the back door just as the house alarm went silent. One of the newly hired bodyguards, Burl, was just closing the refrigerator door. He was about 6'1, with a powerful build, short dark hair and brooding green eyes. He looked up as Ryan hurried into the kitchen. "Shhhh!" Burl admonished with a hint of a smile. For all his muscles and brooding stare, Burl was soft-spoken.

"What happened?" Ryan asked quickly, moving towards the doorway to the living room. Burl gently laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You mom had a nightmare. She thought she was trapped and threw a chair through the window in the bedroom. That's what set off the alarm."

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked, his eyes darting towards the living room where he heard voices.

"You mother is fine, son," Sandy said as he stepped into Ryan's view. He was dressed much as Ryan was: t-shirt and boxers. "She's just a little shaken up." He reached past Ryan and took the glass offered by Burl. "Thanks." To Ryan: "Come on, you can see her." Ryan followed his dad into the living room where he found Kirsten lying on the sofa and covered by a quilt. The gauzy white bandage wrapped around her head and down over her eyes still caused Ryan's heart to jump into his throat. "Mom?"

"Ryan." Kirsten turned her head towards the sound of her son's voice. She smiled wanly, her face ashen and worn-looking. "I'm so sorry for waking everyone up. It was just a silly nightmare." Ryan sat down on the edge of the sofa and took his mother's outstretched hand and gently squeezed it. He felt his heart break as he mentally compared this Kirsten to the Kirsten he knew before…before the shootings. Ryan hated himself for feeling this way. No matter what, this was his family and nothing could change that. But he also hated with a passion the person responsible for this. "I couldn't sleep either," Ryan replied, glancing up as Seth entered the room with their father and Burl. His mom smiled again. "Liar." Then her smile, so fleeting, was lost. "I couldn't get to you, any of you. I could smell smoke and I tried to get to you, Ryan, and Seth and Sandy. But it was like I couldn't move." Ryan felt her tremble and he looked helplessly at his father.

"Shhhh, Kirsten," Sandy said gently. "It's okay. Everyone is here. Everyone is safe. Here, this will help you sleep." He laid a small pill in his wife's hand. When she put it in her mouth, he handed her the glass of water, closing her fingers around it. "Do you want to sleep here or back upstairs?"

"Upstairs." Burl came over and gently lifted Kirsten's quilt-covered body and effortlessly carried her upstairs.

"Will she be okay, Dad?" Seth, who had been silent during this time, asked, his voice hoarse.

Sandy ran a hand through his tousled dark hair. He regarded his two sons. He knew he couldn't lie to them, but he couldn't tell them something that he himself didn't even know. "She's going to be fine. I promise."

"What about the nightmares?" Seth questioned. "And when will she get better, and by that I mean, when will she see again?" Turning, the younger man stared at the steps leading to the upper floor. "It's been two weeks. Everyone else is getting better and getting on with their lives. Why not Mom?"

Ryan knew what was coming next, and he knew what he had to do. "Seth," he warned, meeting his brother's dark and brooding stare with his own steely blue gaze.

"No, don't "Seth" me, Ryan. It's been two weeks since that jerk used us for a shooting gallery. I'm doing okay, so are you, and so is dad, except for the cane. Why isn't Mom better, too?"

"I can't answer that, son," Sandy said quietly. "I wish I could." With that, he limped over to Ryan and kissed him on the head, ruffling his hair. When he reached Seth, he laid a kiss on his son's forehead. Then slowly, but with purpose, he made his way upstairs, wondering if his family would ever be ok and healed from this ordeal.

There were no more incidents during the remainder of the night. _Or maybe I was actually asleep and just didn't notice, _Ryan said to himself, sitting up in his sleeping bag which was on the living room floor. He and Seth had decided to camp in the main house, if for just wanting to be close to their parents. Thinking of his brother, Ryan glanced over towards the sofa. Seth wasn't there, but the tangled mess of blankets was evidence enough that he'd been there. Ryan was worried about his younger brother. His earlier outburst had been a clear indication that maybe he wasn't dealing with this crisis in the way he'd want his family to believe. A moment later, Seth stepped into the living room, his mouth full, and he was carrying two mugs of something hot and steaming. Ryan could only hope that one contained coffee. After not getting much sleep, he needed the caffeine. When Seth handed him his favorite green mug, Ryan was not disappointed, and took a healthy drink.

"Morning," Seth mumbled, flopping down on the sofa. Ryan nodded, sipping his coffee, glancing at his brother. It didn't take a genius to know that he hadn't gotten much sleep, either, noting the dark circles under his eyes and his pale complexion. _I can't complain,_ Ryan thought silently. _I know I don't look any better. _"How's Summer?" Maybe a change in the conversation to something more neutral would be better.

Seth just shrugged. "Okay. She's still pissed off about being shot at." At hearing this, Ryan had to grin, not the least bit surprised. Knowing Summer as well as he did, he knew that was Summer was pissed about something, God help anyone who was in the same room when she got into one of her rage blackouts. Ryan noticed his brother staring down at his coffee cup, his expression blank. "So," Seth said suddenly, jerking his head up, leaving his eyes on Ryan. "Why do you suppose someone tried to kill us?"

It was Ryan's turn to be surprised. He'd been asking himself that very same question over and over again, starting with the moment he woke up in the hospital three weeks ago. With Seth asking the question now, Ryan could only answer as he honest as he could. "I wish I knew, Seth," he said in a hoarse voice. "I wish I knew." With that, Ryan disappeared in the direction of the kitchen in search of more coffee and perhaps a bagel or two.

Sometime just before noon, Caleb and Julie Nichols arrived. They had become frequent visitors to the Cohen house since the shooting. Seth had commented on this during their last visit. "Good thing this house is as big as it is," he had told his grandfather. "or else the county would be asking why fourteen people were shacking up together in a 6 room house with 3 bathrooms." Julie, looking beautiful in a silk blouse of mauve and slacks of a darker shade with high heel shoes, disentangled herself from her husband's arm and turned to Ryan. "How are you, Ryan? Arm getting better?" Her voice held genuine concern, something that still caused Ryan to do a double take. Since his birthday and the efforts after, Julie had under gone a change in personality and attitude. She had shown tenderness and concern for everyone, especially towards Ryan himself. It was very Jekyll and Hyde was Seth's comment.

Now, Julie smiled at Ryan and moved towards the kitchen. "I'm assuming you all haven't had breakfast, so I get something ready while you boys get yourselves showered and dressed." With a small grin, she added, "Marissa and Summer are on their way over. You wouldn't want them to walk into this mess."

Both Seth and Ryan disappeared to their respective rooms to get cleaned up, and were back 20 minutes later, scrubbed and dressed. The doorbell rang as Ryan was walking through the foyer. He opened it to find Marissa and Summer standing there, looking resplendent in jeans and lacy tube tops.

"Hey," Marissa said.

"Hey," Ryan replied.

"Hey," Summer said lamely.

Marissa laughed and stepped past Ryan. "Now that we have those enthusiastic hellos out of the way, let's move on to other things." With that, she launched herself towards Ryan, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi," she breathed softly in his ear, causing his face to turn red. Summer rolled her eyes good naturedly and disappeared in the house, searching for Cohen. Ryan felt his body beginning to respond, as well as a sharp pain in his arm as he hugged Marissa. He felt her stiffen and she stepped back. "You arm is still bothering you? I'm sorry." Tears began to form in her doe-shaped eyes. "Hey there," Ryan said, kissing her cheek. "I'm fine; there is nothing to cry about." Turning, Ryan pushed close the front door, but not before he spotted Burl and another man named Lee walk past the house. How long can this continue? Ryan asked himself. How much longer can we continue to live under the watchful gaze of hired security guards? Ryan wished he had answers…answers that would tell him when he and family and friends would be normal again.


	8. More Danger & More Questions

A/N As always, I wish I owned The O.C., but my checking account couldn't handle the pressure. So I'll just play with it from time to time. Sorry for taking so long in uploading Chapter 8, but I just got back from 10 days of traveling Washington, Oregon, Idaho, and Montana. But I'm back in swing, so please enjoy the latest. Many thanks for all the reviews.

The O.C. Revenge

Chapter 8 – More Danger & More Questions 

"The police are no more closer to finding the shooter then they were three days ago," Seth Cohen said angrily as he dropped down in the vacant chair next to Summer. He scanned the faces of Marissa, Ryan, and Summer. If he noticed Burl sitting at the next table, Seth gave no indication. "How much more of this can we take?" Seth glanced over at Burl and added, "No offense, dude."

Burl got up and approached Seth. He bent close to Seth's ear. "Hey, little bro," he hissed. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go around scaring the girls'." Seth looked at the bodyguard, knowing that behind those reflective sunglasses that those eyes were hard and focused on him.

Seth squirmed a bit, but waved his hands towards his three companions. "I know, I know, but I think I speak for all of us when I say we've had enough." Burl returned to his chair at the next table.

"What do you propose we do, Cohen?" Summer asked pointedly, purposely lowing her voice. Burl scared her, although she wouldn't admit it. "Go out and find the shooter ourselves?"

Ryan stared hard at his brother, silently willing him not to say what he knew Seth was going to say. They'd already had this conversation numerous times, with Sandy telling his youngest that he would be ground for life if he even attempted to go after the culprit himself. Ryan held his breathe nevertheless.

"We need to find the person responsible," Seth said, looking around the table. Marissa was taking a long drink of her Evian, while Ryan seemed overly engrossed in his lunch. Summer glared at her boyfriend. "Oh, sure, asshat," she scoffed. "We'll just pretend we're The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew, and solve the mystery of the invisible sniper. And that is exactly what this person is---invisible." She leaned back in her chair. "Besides we have no clues, no motive, nothing. Besides, you said yourself that the police haven't made much progress. Hell, we don't even know if it's a man or woman who did the shooting. So where does that leave us?"

"Back to square one?" Seth gulped, his dark eyes wide. "Okay, so I didn't think the whole thing through." He shoved a piece of cookie is his mouth and pouted. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. As the group dispersed, Burl caught Ryan's eyes and jerked his head. "What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Watch your brother," Burl said quietly. "I have a bad feeling about this." So Burl had heard everything that had been said. Ryan nodded and hurried after his brother and friends. It was a good that Burl had overheard Seth's idea, which Ryan was beginning to think wasn't too far fetched. _No,_ he told himself, catching up with Marissa. _We can't do it. It would be suicide. Best to leave it for the police to deal with. Besides, there's a good chance that Burl will tell mom and dad. We'll be grounded for life for sure._ Ryan turned to Marissa. "See you later?"

Marissa nodded and kissed Ryan. With a smile, she headed for her English Lit class and Ryan hurried to his Physics class.

Summer grabbed Seth by the arm, forcing him to stop. He turned, meeting her frown. "Just what was that back there, Cohen?"

"What?"

"Don't "what" me, Seth," Summer said in a tight voice, "I'm talking about your dumb idea about trying to find the person responsible for the shooting. Don't even get involved in this. I don't want to have to kick your ass from here to San Diego. I still have rage blackouts."

Seth looked fondly at his girlfriend. "I think we are already involved, Sum." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. You can be Doctor Watson to my Sherlock Holmes."

Summer pushed Seth away angrily. "I don't want to be your Dr. Watson. Don't you understand? I'm frightened."

"I'm frightened, too," Seth replied. "But the thought of some whacko using my friends and family for target practice pisses me off."

"I know, Cohen. I just don't want anybody hurt any more then they have been. Please promise that you won't try and find the shooter."

"I promise," Seth replied, keeping one hand behind his back and his fingers crossed.

At 3:20pm, Ryan met up with Seth and they headed towards the parking lot where Burl was waiting in the Range Rover. Seth's mood was even worse then it had been at lunch. "Where are the girls?" He glanced around, hoping to spot them. Maybe he could get a ride with them.

"Caleb sent the limo and they went back to Marissa's," Ryan replied. "Ris said she and Summer would come by later, maybe play some video or watch television being that it's Friday." Seth nodded absently. "This really bites, Ryan," he muttered, tossing his book through the car window into the back seat and climbed in after them.

Ryan walked around the front of the vehicle and caught Burl looking at him. Shrugging, he climbed in beside his brother. Burl shifted gears and guided the vehicle out of the parking lot and into the main flow of traffic. "How was school?"

"Good," Ryan replied.

"Sucked," Seth said in a low voice, staring out the window at the passing scenery.

Burl grinned a white, toothy grin. "Come on, bro," he said. "I know you're biting at the bit about this playing junior detective and all, but you can't let this whole thing get in the way of a good education. Just let the police handle it."

Seth rolled his eyes. He fell back against the back seat and folded his arms in the classic Seth-is-pouting position. "They're not doing squat. Besides I don't recall asking for your permission. And where do you get off giving me advice about my education? You can take your advice and ----."

"Seth!" Ryan's voice cracked like a whip. "Knock it off!" To Burl: "Let's just go home."

Burl nodded understandingly, not in the least bothered by Seth's sharp words, but Ryan _was_ bothered. It wasn't like Seth to act like a total jerk, at least not all the time. He was getting worried about his brother. He decided to talk with Summer and see if the two of them couldn't maybe get Seth to channel his anger in a less volatile way.

Seth remained quiet for the next few minutes, during which Ryan tried to talk to him. "Seth, just because we don't see any progress from the police, doesn't mean that they aren't making any. We just need to let them do their job and try and go on with our lives." Seth, with his sullen look on his face, turned to his brother. "That's got to be the longest sentence I think you've said in…oh, I don't know…forever!"

Ryan started to say something, when his caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Shifting his gaze towards the rear of the Range Rover, he was shocked at what was taking place. He opened his mouth to yell a warning to Burl when the vehicle jerked forward, causing Ryan and Seth to fall onto the floor.

"Stay down!" Burl's voice boomed from the front seat as the Range Rover jerked again, this time more violently. Ryan raised his head up but was knocked back to the floor as he felt the car jump forward. Suddenly the back rear window shattered, spraying glass everywhere. _Someone was shooting at them again!_ Something zinged overhead as more glass seemed to come out of nowhere, and both Ryan and Seth felt the rover increase speed.

"Call 911!" Burl commanded from the front seat. Ryan attempted to get to his cell phone, but Seth got to his first and quickly dialed. "What do I tell them?"

"Do you have a speaker on that phone?" This seemed an odd question for Burl to ask, especially at this moment.

"Yes," Seth replied, casting a puzzled look at Ryan.

"Turn on the speaker and then give me the phone," Burl said. Suddenly the Range Rover began to swerve left and right. "Dammit! Forget the speaker phone. Tell whoever is there to call Captain Mark Carlson of the Newport Police Department and to tell him I need backup and to activate the GPS in both your phone and Ryan's. Have them tell him the Devil is following the fledglings. He'll take it from there."

Seth did as he was instructed. A few minutes later and after more shots had been fired, Seth yelled, "They didn't believe me at first, but they said they would call him. What do we do in the meantime?"

Burl snored and laughed at the same time. "You two keep your asses down and out of sight. That is what you do." Seth winked at Ryan and started to rise up. "Seth! No!"

"Shhhh! I just want to see what's happening."

_Damn! It's almost as if he's getting off on this,_ Ryan said to himself. He grabbed at Seth's arm, but the younger boy brushed it off. Once Seth was able to see over the seat and out the shattered rear window, he was just in time to witness a black truck, its wonders darkened, loom closer and closer until it rammed the Range Rover. The force of the ramming caused the vehicle to swerve to the shoulder. "Seth, get your ass on the floor! Now!" Burl's voice cut the tension like a chainsaw and Seth dropped back to the floor next to Ryan.

"What were you thinking?" Ryan demanded in a raspy voice. He punched Seth in the shoulder with some force. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Seth didn't answer but his face turned at least five shades of red.

The vehicle swerved again, only this time, it hit the shoulder of the road and skidded to a jarring halt. Ryan and Seth were thrown this way and that way against the back seat and the side of the doors. Then there was nothing but silence. It was a full five minutes before Burl's voice asked, "Are you two okay?" Both Ryan and Seth got up slowly until they could see over the seats. Burl had both hands still on the steering wheel, his bald head bent forward. Only that wasn't what they were shocked to see. Every window was shattered or completely gone, and there were gaping holes in the dashboard. The whole thing reminded Ryan of a war zone.

"Yes, we're okay. What about you?" Ryan spoke quickly as he noticed a red spot on Burl's left shoulder that was getting bigger and bigger by the second. "You've been shot."

Burl raised and shook his head. Beads of sweat were rolling off his head and down the back of his neck. "It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine."

"Who was that?" Seth asked, although he already knew the answer. "Why is this jerk trying to kill us?"

"That's the million dollar question of the day," Burl replied. "But that will have to wait for an answer, because I need to get you two home." He turned the key and after a moment, the Range Rover started up. Burl looked around for evidence of their assailant. Judging the coast to be clear, he guided the vehicle back onto the road. Ryan and Seth both got back into their seats and Ryan watched as their driver lean over and reach into the glove box. Next to wicked-looking gun, lay a cell phone. Burl grabbed the phone and quickly pushed a single digit. When whoever was at the other end answered, he started talking in a low voice, but Ryan was able to hear the conversation. "Whoever they were, they know what they're doing. Yes, I'm sure there was more then one. I'm recommending that we have two or more of us with the Cohens where they are outside the house. Hell, if I had had two more hands, those bastards would have been toast. We need to rethink our strategy."

Silence

"The boys are fine; a little shaken up, but okay otherwise."

More silence.

"I'm about 10 minutes out. See you then." Burl signed off and tossed the phone onto the seat. Silence settled over the rover as Burl drove them towards home.

Ryan stared put of the window, his mind barely able to comprehend that there might be more then one person who was desperately trying to do harm to the Cohen family. He glanced over at Seth, who was also staring out the window. Several thoughts were racing through Ryan's mind. Who was trying to kill him and his family? Who was the target? Was it someone in the Cohen household, or someone in the Nichols'? Two possibilities came to mind: Sandy Cohen and Caleb Nichols. The thought of someone wanting to harm Sandy was actually laughable, and if the circumstances weren't what they were, Ryan would have chuckled. Sandy was an attorney and as far as Ryan knew, his dad hadn't done any high-profile cases lately, save the case he had just recently finished regarding a few of the historical landmarks in Orange County. That left only the second and more plausible possibility…Caleb Nichols. _Now he would make a legitimate target,_ Ryan reasoned to himself. _That guy has pissed off half of Orange County while screwing the other half. So who has Caleb Nichols pissed off lately that would result in sniper fire on two separate occasions? _But another thought occurred to Ryan: The shooting today had been done without Caleb being in the vicinity. So did that mean that Sandy and his family could still be the target?

"What about Trey?" Seth mumbled, interrupting Ryan's reverie.

"Trey?" Ryan echoed. "My brother?"

"Yes, Ryan. Trey your brother." Seth rolled his eyes. "Who else do we both know by the name of Trey?"

Ryan frowned. "Why are you bringing him up?"

"Oh, I don't know," Seth replied sarcastically. "Maybe because he is a drug addict, a thief, not to mention a liar. Choose anyone of those reason, or by all means, feel free to add a few of your own."

Ryan didn't say a word. How could he? How could he defend his biological brother when everything that Seth said was the truth? Ever since Trey had been released from prison a six months ago, he'd been trying to rebuild his relationship with Ryan, but it never seemed to take hold. Something always happened and the brothers drifted further apart. Ryan had tried to meet Trey halfway by helping him get a job at the Bait Shop, and even Marissa got into the act and between he and Ryan, Trey was able to get his own apartment. Finally, a bond had taken hold, that is, until a local girl, Jess Sathers, had nearly died of a drug overdose in Marissa's pool during an out of control rager. The police were going to arrest Marissa, but Trey confessed that he brought the drugs to the party. Despite his confession, Ryan and Marissa had discovered the true identity of the person responsible, and Trey was released from jail. Only a few days later, when Ryan had stopped by Trey's apartment unannounced, that he discovered his brother and Jess doing heavy drugs. That was day Ryan washed his hands at trying to help his brother, and Trey Atwood became a memory he hoped would fade into the past as time went by.

"Why are you bringing Trey up?" Ryan asked again, his voice barely above a whisper. "I haven't seen him in months. The last time I saw him was at the 4th of July beach bash, when he and that slut Jess Sathers were coked up. Trey didn't even know who I was, he was that high." Ryan shook his head. "Trey might be everything you said he was and more, but even I don't think he could be a cold-blooded killer."

"Just a thought," Seth said, returning to stare out the window.

"Don't discount even the most remote and ridiculous suspect, Ryan." Ryan looked up and met Burl's gaze reflected in the rearview mirror. "Even if they don't seem to you they'd be capable of cold-blooded murder. They are the ones that will most likely be the person or persons responsible."

Okay, I'm hoping Chapter 8 will keep you in suspense while I get started on Chapter 9. Please R/R. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and replied to all the previous chapters. I promise I'll write faster! LOL


	9. Phone Call and the Visitor

A/N As always, I wish I owned The O.C., but my checking account couldn't handle the pressure. So I'll just play with it from time to time. Chapter 9 is longer, as I believe I owe it to all of you who read and/or review. Many thanks for all the reviews.

The O.C. Revenge

Chapter 9 – Phone Call and the Visitor

Sandy and Kirsten were standing in the driveway as Burl brought the Range Rover through the iron gate and to an easy stop. For a few moments, nobody spoke, either inside the car or those on the outside. Burl once again rested his head against the steering wheel. Ryan and Seth, still wearing their seatbelts, were rigid in posture and staring straight ahead. The silence was deafening, and Kirsten wasn't able to stand it much longer. With a strangled cry, she leapt forward and opened the back door. Leaning in, she lightly touched Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan?" The blond boy turned his head slowly to face his mother. "Are you okay?" As if in slow motion, Ryan nodded, but the scared look remained on his drawn, pale face. Kirsten touched his shoulder again, as if to reassure him that he was safe and okay. She looked past him to Seth, who was pretty much looking and sitting like Ryan. "Seth?" Instead of answering, he started to shake violently and buried his head in his hands. Automatically, Kirsten tried to reach further into the vehicle to comfort her son; instead, Ryan put his arm around his brother and brought him against his own body. "Hey, bro, it's okay. We're home safe and sound." Seth either didn't hear or chose not to, and he continued shaking and sobbing.

"Sandy!" Kirsten was at a loss to comfort Seth. "Help me with Seth. Ryan, hold on to him." Sandy joined them from the front of the vehicle where he'd been talking to Burl in low tones. "Burl's got a flesh wound. His boss is coming with the paramedics," Sandy murmured as he approached. With Kirsten watching as her husband and son supported Seth, they guided the young man into the house.

"Put him in the den," Sandy said. They lay Seth down on the sofa and Kirsten covered him with a quilt. As the three family members watched, Seth squeezed his eyes shut and cried, burying his head underneath the quilt. "Let's leave him be for now," Kirsten said, much to her dislike. She wanted to do anything _but_ leave her son alone. But there wasn't anything she could do, except try to keep him safe. Kirsten and Ryan followed Sandy into the kitchen. Automatically, Kirsten started making coffee. Sandy leaned forward against the kitchen's island countertop. "So, Ryan, what happened?"

Ryan swallowed, trying to find the right words to describe the ordeal he, Seth, and Burl had endured. Kirsten set a steaming mug of coffee down before him and he smiled his thanks in a fleetingly smile. It only took a few minutes to tell his parents the events. When Ryan had finished, he glanced up, looking from Kirsten to Sandy and back again. "When is _this _going to end?"

Sandy inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Looking squarely at his wife and son, he replied, "I don't know, Ryan, I really don't know. The police are doing everything they can, but this person, or persons, are slippery." He paused and glanced behind in the direction of the family room where Seth was lying on the sofa. When he was facing Ryan and Kirsten again, they both noticed a hard, determined look in his eyes. "What I can promise you is that something like this will _never _happen again." Leveling his eyes solely on Kirsten, he added, "I want you and the boys to leave town. Take them up to Los Angeles. Better yet, take them to San Francisco."

Ryan snapped his head up at hearing this and he and his mother exchanged looks. "Leave town, Dad? You can't be serious! What about school? Marissa, Summer, Julie, and Caleb? And what about you and Mom?" He looked beseechingly at Kirsten. "We're going to let this asshole tell us how to live?"

Sandy threw up his hands. "What do you want me to do, Ryan? Tell me what to do that will guarantee the safety of this family and I will listen."

"We get more security," a small voice spoke, causing everyone else to look up and over towards the family room. Seth, the quilt wrapped around his body and head like a hooded cape, stood not far away. His dark eyes were wide and he seemed to be having a difficult time standing up. Kirsten and Sandy hurried over to the boy, one on either side. "Let's get you upstairs and into bed, kiddo," Kirsten said quietly. With a nod to Sandy and Ryan, Kirsten guided her youngest son out of the room and upstairs. When they were alone, Ryan cleared his throat. "Sorry about getting all defensive a few minutes ago," he said. Sandy shrugged. "You're a member of this family, Ryan, and that entitles you to give an opinion on matters that directly effect you. Even this request. I want you, Seth, and Kirsten to leave town, at least until blows over."

Ryan ran a hand through his hair. "And what if this nut follows us? What good would it do for us to run? I'm thinking Seth's suggestion would be the best defense." Ryan couldn't believe he was actually saying this, not after basically telling his parents only days ago that he resented (for lack of a better word) the stringent security. Sandy didn't let it escape his notice. "So you think the security is okay now? Not too many days ago you and Seth were advocating that we didn't need the security. I assume you are rethinking that statement." He hadn't meant to come across as a no-feeling asshole, and hoped Ryan didn't either. Ryan nodded, much to Sandy's relief. "I guess I just didn't want to admit this was actually happening to me…I mean us."

"Okay," Sandy said. "I'll talk with Mike and ask him to double security here and at Marissa's house." Ryan smiled his thanks. Sandy returned that smile, albeit briefly. "Want to check up on Seth with me?"

"I'll check on his later," Ryan replied. "He was pretty freaked out. Let him rest."

Sandy nodded and left the room. Feeling a little lost, Ryan took his now-cold coffee into the family room and flopped down on the sofa vacated by Seth. The questions he'd been asking himself resurfaced, and still he couldn't even begin to answer them. Nothing was making sense. Suddenly the conversation he had had with Seth early about Trey popped up its ugly head. Was Trey capable of this level of violence? Ryan had to say no, he wasn't. What attacks had occurred just didn't fit the Trey that Ryan knew. When he and Trey were growing up, Trey was often the barrier between those who were out to hurt anyone and Ryan. Though he had been in his share of fights, Trey always said there was no shame in not fighting if there was no reason to. _So_, Ryan said to himself. _Based on that premise alone, Trey couldn't be the person behind the shooting at the Nichols place and today's attack_. _He wouldn't have a reason to. _Still, Ryan had to admit to even himself that anything was possible at this point. Standing up, Ryan started towards the back door leading to the patio, but stopped when he remembered that his book bag containing his homework and laptop. Turning around, he loped out the front door. Retrieving his bag and Seth's book bag, then headed around the side of the house towards the pool house, knowing he could have some quiet time with his own thoughts. Just as he was about to step around onto the patio, Ryan paused when he heard voices talking in low tones. Something in the manner in which the guys' were talking told Ryan it wasn't the time to appear. He recognized the voices of Burl, Lee, and Easy D. The latter two were part of the original security team assigned to the Cohen household. The other voice Ryan didn't recognize. Kneeling down behind a baby palm tree, Ryan peered through the frowns towards the patio table where the four men were sitting. The unknown man had his back to Ryan, but he heard Lee address him as Mark. This must the Mike Carlson that Burl had been referring to during the drive-by shooting. Ryan strained to hear their conversation, although he wasn't sure why.

"And you weren't able to get a make on the perp?" Mark Carlson asked. Burl shook his head and answered no. "The windows were all darkened. Whatever he was using had some serious firepower. He or she took out the back window _and_ the windshield with very few shots."

Ryan noticed Mark was writing down what Burl said. He nodded a couple of times, then began writing some more, even when Burl wasn't saying anything.

"Anything else you can tell us?" This question was from Easy D. He was the stockiest, smaller in stature, and quite often, the most quiet of the three Cohen bodyguards. "Maybe a vehicle make, or a license number?"

Burl was silent for a moment, then replied, "It could have been a Dodge Ram 4x4, but I can't be sure. It might have been a Ford or GM. Black and definitely build for speed and racing. It was taking those corners like it had been built for those Coast Highway turns and terrain. I did notice a couple of things. There was a hood ornament that may have been a horse or something. The second thing was the license. It was a light colored with some brown, and it was partially obscured, but I could make out 6-blank-blank-T-blank-blank."

"You're certain?" The man named Mark Carlson asked.

"Yes, Sir," Burl replied in a clipped tone, as if he was unaccustomed to being questioned. "However, my goal was to get those boys out of there. That shooter wasn't just tossing b-b's at us, Sir. Whoever they were, they meant serious business. Another thing I'd like to point out, I didn't know that truck was there until it was right on top of us."

Mark Carlson continued to write for a minute or so longer, then he tossed his pen on the table. "I talked with Mr. Cohen. He wants more security for his family and that of Caleb Nichols. Burl, I want you and Lee to continue watching the boys; they seem to like you and I don't want to disrupt their routine anymore then necessary. Easy D, I'd like you to stay here at the house, but I'm bring in additional personal. From now on, no member of this family will be without double round-the-clock security. By that, I mean two security personal with each member, whether they are at home, work, or out for a Sunday drive. I'll inform Ernie and his team. Is that understood?" Burl, Lee, and Easy D nodded and the meeting broke up with the four men entering the house via the patio door.

Ryan waited a few minutes before venturing from his hiding place, then he hurried around the pool and into the semi-dark pool house. The first thing he did was write down all the information he'd from Burl's account of the attack. Why he was doing it, Ryan wasn't at all certain, but something deep inside compelled him to do so. As he was writing, he realized he was starting to think like Seth and start playing detective. Ryan allowed himself a smile as he imagined the image of a very upset Kirsten and Sandy Cohen grounding Seth and Ryan, who were dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. _It won't get to that extreme,_ Ryan vowed, _and besides there is nothing wrong with writing down the information. You never know when you might need it. _After he was finished, Ryan decided that homework could wait, so he lay down on his bead, his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. As had been the usual, whenever Ryan wasn't thinking of anything in particular, thoughts and a multitude of questions surrounding the nightmare now facing his family and that of Marissa and her family, including Summer, now swirled around, demanding resolution. Once again, in the span of only Ryan found himself thinking back on his conversation with Seth and his proposed idea that Trey was somehow involved in all this. Again, Ryan had to ask himself what motive would his brother have that he would result to sniper shooting and car-bashing-shoot-out-the-windows' attacks? Nothing Ryan could come up with even remotely suggested that Trey was involved. Was there a possibility of revenge? Ryan dismissed this line of thinking quickly. Ryan and the Cohens had gone to bat for Trey, but even if Ryan cut his brother from the typical sibling relationship, that alone didn't give him a motive for attempted murder. _What about a misguided grudge against me?_ Ryan thought to himself. _What about Sandy? Or Marissa. Trey was pretty freaked out about that drug episode with Jess Sathers. That would make some sense, but it doesn't explain Kirsten, Seth, Summer, Julie, or Caleb. They haven't done anything to Trey to warrant this nightmare._ Ryan momentarily reflected on Burl's words earlier during the drive home from school: "Don't discount even the most remote and ridiculous suspect, Ryan. "Even if they don't seem to you they'd be capable of cold-blooded murder. They are the ones that will most likely be the person or persons responsible." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ryan opened his World History book and started reading the chapter on the Middle East. After realizing he had been reading the same five lines over and over again, he gave up, rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

Kirsten Cohen, wearing her sheerest and sexiest lingerie, stood before her bathroom mirror. She turned her head this way and that way, her eyes casting critical looks on her face. Even the application of makeup with expert precision, she could still see the outlines of the scars she'd incurred nearly a month ago. But it wasn't only the injuries or the inability to hide them that bothered Kirsten on this balmy California evening. It was the dark glasses she was wearing. In normal light, they looked like ordinary reading glasses. It was only when she went outdoors or entered a room with bright light, did they darken up. The doctor had insisted over her many objections that she needed to wear them until the injuries to her eyes had healed---a process that can take six to eight weeks.

"Can I stand these things that much longer?" Kirsten asked her reflection.

"Honey, you look beautiful in anything you wear," Sandy chuckled as he entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Or not wearing, for that matter."

Kirsten tweaked his nose playfully, but didn't discourage his affection. _Maybe taking these tentative steps towards normalcy was what this family needed,_ Kirsten thought to herself. Smiling at the reflection of her and Sandy, Kirsten removed the glasses and set them on the counter. Touching Sandy's cheek, she quickly reached for the light switch. With a soft chuckle, Sandy led his wife into their semi-dark bedroom and began to undress while Kirsten curled up on the bed. "How are the boys?"

"As well as can be expected," Sandy replied, pulling on a pair of boxer shorts. He climbed onto the bed and snuggled against his wife. "I just checked on Ryan a few minutes ago. He fell asleep in the pool house doing his homework. As for Seth, he's pretty much the same."

Kirsten shivered. She let herself fall deeper into Sandy's embrace. "They have just got to find this guy, Sandy. I don't think I can handle incident like today. They could have been seriously hurt or worse with this latest attack." Kirsten allowed her husband's strong arms hold, closing her eyes as she thought back to only a few hours earlier. "They were freaked out. Terrified. This nightmare has to end. If not for us, then for our sons'. We have to protect them. I couldn't stand to lose them, not now." Deep in the protective embrace, Kirsten knew that she and Sandy would protect their family. But at what cost?

The following morning---a Saturday---dawned grey and cloudy. Kirsten was dressed and in the kitchen drinking coffee when from the direction of the living room, Ryan entered the kitchen, still dressed in his sweat pants and sleeveless t-shirt. She recalled that Sandy had told her the night before that Ryan was asleep in the pool house. Sometime during the night, he must have come in and gone to his room upstairs. "Morning," Kirsten greeted him with a half-hearted attempt at cheerfulness. Sometime during the night, she made a silent vow to make life as normal as possible. _How does a mother do _that_ when some whack job is using her family and friends for target practice? _She asked herself for the umpteenth time.

"Hey," Ryan muttered, reaching for the cup of coffee Kirsten was handing him. He took several sips for reaching over and grapping a bagel from the white deli bag. He proceeded to slice it in half with more pressure then was necessary, something that didn't escape Kirsten's finely-tuned mother skills. _Poor bagel,_ she said silently. Aloud, she continued in voice she hoped was casual-sounding. "Rough night?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not too bad." Taking his coffee and bagel, he went and sat down at the kitchen table. Kirsten followed and sat down opposite her son. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really anything to talk about, Mom," Ryan said.

Kirsten allowed a faint hint of a smile. "I think that bagel would beg to differ," she said, using her coffee cup to indicate the bagel Ryan was about to bit into. Ryan looked at his mom, then at his bagel. He took a bite and put it back down. Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, he grinned lopsidedly. "I slept okay. On and off." His face looked pained the following moment. "Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was that truck, watching the windows shattering and the bullets going by so fast that it felt as if I _was_ being shot."

Kirsten reached her hand over and captured Ryan's. "I'm so sorry, Ryan." What else could she say to her 17 year old son that would be more help the these three little words. _Don't worry honey, everything us going to be okay? _Kirsten's inner voice asked. _Yes, that might help, but then I would be a hypocrite. _"It's okay to feel this way, Ryan. I can still see the events at your birthday party. I don't think it's something you get over like a cold or something. What has been happening shouldn't be happening, but if there was ever a time for this family to stand together, it's now." Giving he son's hand a squeeze, she stood up. Ryan got up, too, and followed her to the kitchen sink. "Is there anything your Dad and I can do to help?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not really. It's more of what I need to do, and that is I need to go forward, not back. Nothing will be like it was, but I just want things to be back to normal, or as normal as possible."

"And what would you classify as normal, bro?" a husky voice said. Both Kirsten and Ryan whirled around to see Seth, his eyes barely open, maneuver through the exact same motions as Ryan had done when he arrived in the kitchen.

"Normal being that we can get back to our lives," Ryan replied. "I would like to be able to come and go as I please." Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan caught his mother's raised eyebrow inquire. "With in reason," he added quickly. "I want to be able to go see Marissa or my friends again with out having bodyguards coming along and acting like armed escorts."

Seth nodded. He was leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter, hold his cup. "I see your point, Ry," he said. "No me and Summer-time makes the girlfriend very, very cranky.

Kirsten stared and set her coffee cup on the counter. "How can the two of you be so cavalier about this? The both of you could have been killed yesterday, and all you can think about is spending time with your girlfriends?"

Seth waved her away like some pesky mosquito. "We were just kind of joking, Mom…well, sort of kidding." At that moment, Burl entered the kitchen, dressed in his usual casual attire of blue jeans, black t-shirt, and boots. "Good morning, Mrs. Cohen. Seth…Ryan, how are you two feeling this morning?" Both Seth and Ryan murmured the word, "fine". Turning to Kirsten, Burl added, "The car is waiting for you."

Kirsten looked confused. "Uh? Car?"

Burl consulted his watch. "Your 9am meeting downtown with Mr. Nichols."

Kirsten thought for a moment. "Oh, yes. Thank you. I'll be there in a minute." She left the kitchen, followed by Burl.

"Well, Id say that went very well, don't you think so, Ryan?" Seth commented blithely. He caught sight of Ryan's frown. "What?"

"I thought I was trying to get her and Dad to cut us some slack," Ryan replied. "In our personal lives. I mentioned Marissa and I solely for the fact that we are just getting back together. Then you come in here and pretty much blurt out that you are getting any from Summer." Ryan shook his head. "Way to go, Seth." As Ryan left the room and headed upstairs, Seth remained at the table. He had finally come to the conclusion that his family had definitely cracked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie Cooper-Nichols stared at her husband, Caleb. "A meeting on Saturday?"

"Yes, Jules," Caleb replied in the same kind of tone a mother used when talking to a 4 year old. If Julie noticed, she didn't let on. "I told you last week about this meeting with Kiki and that environmental group who are attempting to shutdown the August Ridge development." Caleb kissed his young wife on the forehead. "I'll be back later this afternoon." He check his already-impeccable image in the foyer mirror. Julie watched, unconcerned. Caleb had mention the meeting, but she had just brushed it aside because she could care less about some freaking wild ducks or buffalo living in some dank and smelly swamp. Her main concern of late was who had nearly killed her family and the Cohen family at Ryan's birthday party. She thought about the more recent phone calls she'd been getting when Caleb or Marissa were not home. There had been about ten or twelve calls in recent days, and she hadn't told Caleb about any of them. Thinking about the whispered warnings and veiled threats was making her skin crawl. Involuntarily, Julie began shaking.

"You okay, Jules?" Caleb asking, noticing Julie wasn't making her usual fuss about something or other that had to do with the local Newpsies.

"I'm fine, Caleb," Julie lied slickly. Then she sighed heavily. "Actually, I'm worried about Marissa. She's been having nightmares since the party. I've tried to get her to talk to me, but she just stays in her room. Summer has been the only person she see. I don't know what to do."

Caleb smiled. "And you find that odd how? You won't let her out of your sight. Summer's been over here so much, I think she's actually taking over the guest room. Hell, she and Ryan have just started to get back together. What did you expect? You're smothering her, Jules. Ease up. Let her breathe a little."

"Ease up, Caleb?" Julie replied, not sure if she heard her husband. "How can I ease up with all this security around here? It's like living in the damned White House. As for Marissa and Ryan getting back together, how she could do that after what that ex-con brother of Ryan's did to her. I'm surprised she's still in one piece, if you want to know the truth."

Caleb kissed his wife again. "Take her and Summer shopping or something. Make a day of it." He grabbed his briefcase and headed towards the front door. Pausing as he stepped out, he looked back at Julie. "If you do take the girls' out, make sure you take Steve and Carl with you in the SUV." With that, he closed the door.

"Go shopping?" Julie repeated loudly to an empty foyer. "With two armed escorts? That would definitely get the Newpsies attention. Whether it's in a good way or a negative way is the million dollar question."

"Who are you talking to, Mom?" Marissa's voice drifted in from the patio---that newly remodeled patio, Julie had to keep reminding herself. Turning she watched as her tall, gorgeous daughter and Summer, each wearing the tiniest of bikinis, crossed through the living room. Remembering her statements about Ryan and his brother, Trey, Julie plastered on the same smile she used to greet the local Newpsies, knowing all the while each was dying to tell her which husband or wife was screwing the husband's and wife's best friend. "I just had a wonderful idea. Let's go into town---just the three of us---and spend the day shopping or doing whatever you wanted. We could have lunch at that French restaurant you like, Marissa."

Marissa shrugged. "We need to shower and change." With Summer behind her, Marissa head upstairs. Upon reaching her room, Marissa tossed their Ipods and pool towels on the bed. Turning to Summer, she remarked, "Not the event I was hoping for, but I guess anything is better then staying cooped up in this house." Summer smiled and sat down on the bed. "You were hoping to go see Ryan today, weren't you?"

Marissa smiled at the mention of Ryan's name. "Yes," she replied girlishly. Summer grinned. "I have a confession to make. I've been wanting to see Cohen, too." Suddenly she brightened. "Maybe they can come with us. It would be so much fun."

Marissa grinned, too, but shook her head. "I highly doubt my mother is going to invite Ryan to do anything with this family. She doesn't like Ryan; you know that. Besides you heard what she was saying about Trey. She's made her feelings clear at the idea of Ryan and I getting back together." She stood up. "We'd better get ready." With that, Summer left the room and Marissa started towards her bathroom. As she was closing the door, her cell phone chimed. Hoping that it would be Ryan, she quickly picked it up and flipped it open, not even bothering to look at the LCD to see who was calling.

"Ryan?"

"Hello, Marissa."

Recognizing the voice from her past, Marissa fell onto her bed, her entire body shaking. _It couldn't be, it just couldn't be him!_ Marissa thought wildly. _Please, don't let it be him!_

"Marissa, are you there, my lovely?"

"Go away!"

"Oh, no, dear, sweet Marissa," the voice replied in honey tones. "I can never go away. We are met to be together. From now and forever."

"Please, leave me alone. _Please!_" Marissa was pleading now.

"You know our futures are intertwined, tight and irrevocably. That will never change, Marissa, my love. Soon, you and I will be together again." There was the softest of clicks and the line was silent.

_"No! No! Please stop calling me!"_ Marissa continued to scream into the phone. The bedroom burst open and Summer hurried into the room. "Coop, what's wrong? I could hear you screaming over the sound of my shower."

Marissa slid off her bed onto the floor, her knees brought up to her chin. She was shaking and crying and still clutching her cell phone.

"He calling again, Summer."

Summer sat down beside her best friend. "Who is calling again? Who was that on the phone? Ryan?"

Marissa raised her tear-stained face, her eyes already red, and faced Summer. She took a moment to catch her breathe.

"That wasn't Ryan on the phone, Sum."

"Who was it?"

"Oliver."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Marissa and Summer walked up the stairs, Julie shrugged. Marissa's tone made it sound like she was being asked to step on hot embers instead of a shopping spree downtown. "Whatever," Julie muttered aloud as the phone rang. She stopped, staring at the instrument. Did she dare answer it? It could be another warning, or perhaps just some of the heavy breathing like some of the other phone calls. No words, just breathing. Her hand shaking, Julie picked up the phone, looking at the Caller ID. The call was PRIVATE. Julie pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello, sweet vixen," the slurred voice at the other end said. "How's you do doin' out there in Rich Folk land? Bet you can't guess who this is."

Shaking from fear was replaced with just plain anger. "Bet you I can…_Lance!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Cohen house, Ryan was coming down the stairs, towel-drying his wet head. "Seth?" Ryan's voice called. No answer. "Must still be taking a shower." Deciding to get one more cup of coffee, Ryan headed into the kitchen. He was in the middle of pouring when he looked out the corner of his eye, noticing for the first time the lanky frame of the person sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey, bro!" Trey Atwood took another bite of the sandwich he'd made, chewing and smiling at Ryan's wide-eyed gaze.


End file.
